Naruto Re-start
by utbu
Summary: summary ada di dalam, rated M untuk jaga - jaga.
1. Chapter 1

Re-start Summary

Setelah kaguya sang dewi kelinci atau dikenal sebagai _mother of chakra_ kalah, sasuke menghianati Naruto dan berniat untuk menguasai dunia shinobi. Terjadilah pertarungan atara mereka berdua yang berakhir dengan kematian mereka. Shinigami yang tidak senang dengan kematian _the child of destiny _atau Naruto, mengirim Naruto kembali ke masa lalu sehingga Naruto dapat menjalani takdirnya sebagai _child of destiny dengan lebih baik. _

Warning

Ceritanya gaje, ga rame, update ga tentu, dan mungkin ga sampai tamat.  
>Godlike Naruto.<br>Kalau ga suka, ga usah baca.

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya**

Chapter 1

Di _valey of the end.  
><em>Naruto dan sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga, mereka pusatkan seluruh kekuatan mereka pada jurus andalan mereka. Dengan sombongnya sasuke berkata "huh, akan ku akhiri ini _dobe_, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku, **Chidori!**". Di tangan Naruto pada saat itu sudah siap jurus **rasengan **"aku tidak akan kalah _teme, _**Rasengan!**".

Pertarungan pun berakhir dengan ke dua jurus tersebut. **Chidori **milik sasuke, berhasil menembus jantung Naruto, sedangkan **rasengan** meledakan perut sasuke menjadikan tubuhnya 2 bagian. Merekapun mati seketika.

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui.  
>Naruto mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya, dia terbangun di tempat yang kosong, tidak ada apapun, bahkan ia tidak merasakan adanya tanah untuk berpijak. "dimana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kebingungan karena tubuhnya mengambang tidak dapat berpindah dari tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar seseorang berkata <strong>"rupanya kau sudah sadar <strong>_**child of destiny**_**"**

Seseorang dengan topeng menyeramkan muncul menghampiri Naruto, entah mengapa secara kontan naaruto mengetahui dia itu adalah _shinigamiI. _"kau.., kau.., Shinigami-sama?" Naruto sedikit kebingungan harus bersikap seperti apa, selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah suka formality. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah masih hidup atau belum.

"**ya Naruto, akulah Shinigami. **_**The king of the dead**_**, aku yakin kau masih punya banyak sekalil pertanyaan untuk ku" **sang Shinigami berkata pada Naruto. "jadi, aku sudah mati ya? Saying sekali padahal aku masih belum menjadi hokage. Oh ya shiigami-sama, apa kau bermaksud membawa jiwakuku ke alam akhirat sekarang? Aku harap disana ada ramen"

Sang Shinigami tertawa mendengar hal itu **"ha ha ha, tidak Naruto. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke akhirat, justru sebaliknya. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan ke dua"** Naruto kebingungan mendengar itu "kesempatan kedua? Apa maksudmu Shinigami-sama?".

"**Naruto, kau adalah **_**child of destiny**__, _**kau seharusnya tidak mati. Seperti yang dikatakan **_**prophecy**_**, kau ditakdirkan untuk menentukan nasib dunia. Kau lah **_**the god of living**_** yang baru. Kau seharusnya menjadi **_**protector of nature. **_**dengan kematian mu tidak ada lagi yang menjaga keseimbangan alam. Para manusia yang serakah mulai tidak terkendali merusak alam. Kau lah keturunan murni dari Ashura dan indra, kau lah **_**legacy of rikudo-sennin**_** hagomoro dan saudaranya hamura. Kau lah **_**true will of kaguya **_**yang di sebut **_**mother of chakra**_** itu".**

Shinigami berhenti sejenak untuk menhela nafas. **"Naruto, alasan kenapa kau hidup menderita ialah karena kau kehilangan kekuatan yang seharusnya milikmu, dulu sebelum ayahmu menyegel kyuubi. Ayahmu mencabut jiwa Ashura dari tubuhmu agar bisa menyegel sebagian chakra nya dan chakra ibumu, sehingga hasilnya Ashura menepati jiwa bayi lain yang ada di sekitar, yang secara kebetulan adalah uchiha sasuke. Sebagai **_**child of destiny **_**secara tidak sadar kau masih menjalankan tugas mu sebagai protector, walau pun kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjalankan tugas itu. Itulah sebab dari penderitaan mu selama ini"**

Naruto mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Shinigami. "jadi Shinigami-sama, kau bermaksud mengirimku kembali pada masa lalu" Naruto menarik kesimpulan. **"benar, kau akan kembali pada saat ayah mu memanggil ku untuk menyegel kyuubi. Tapi kali ini , jiwa Ashura tidak akan meninggalkanmu, juga kyuubi yin chakra yang dikorbankan bersama ayahmu akan kembalikan padamu. Dan tentu saja, semua itu tidak gratis, ada harga yang perlu di bayar". ** Shinigami mencoba membuat persetujuan dengan Naruto.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar itu semua Shinigami-sama?" Naruto ingin tahu tugas yang akan di berikan Shinigami. **"**_**avatar,**_**aku ingin kau menjadi **_**avatar-**_**ku. setelah jatuhnya uzushiogakure, semakin sedikit orang yang mempercayai keberadaanku. Sejak dulu para uzumaki lah yang menjadi **_**avatar**_**-ku, dengan bersumpah menjadi avatar-ku terciptalah **_**zanpakuto, **__**zanpakuto **_** adalah senjata yang ditempa dari **_**part of soul **_**penggunanya yang memiliki kekuatan yang similar dengan ku, ketika menebas seseorang, jiwa orang tersebut pun ikut tertebas. Dan jiwa orang yang tertebas itu pun akan langsung dikirimkan padaku".**

"baiklah Shinigami-sama, aku menerima syarat itu. Dan aku berjanji akan mejalankan tugasku sebagai _child of destiny _dengan baik". Naruto sudah siap menjalankan takdirnya. Shinigami-pun memulai ritual untuk mengirim Naruto ke masa-lalu **"sebelum kau pergi, aku harus memberi tahumu, **_**zanpakuto **_** milikmu ini special. Kau dapat memanggilku untuk melepaskan bijuu dari para jinchuuriki tanpa membunuh mereka. Kau harus ingat bahwa mengumpulkan ke Sembilan bijuu merupakan salah satu tugas mu. Dan untuk memastikan kau tidak lemah dari para musuh mu, zanpakuto milikmu memiliki kamampuan untuk menyerap kekuatan musuh, dan meng-**_**convert**_** nya menjadi milikmu. Sampai bertemu lagi **_**child of destiny**_**" **Shinigami menyelesaikan ritualnya**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Re-start Summary

Setelah kaguya sang dewi kelinci atau dikenal sebagai _mother of chakra_ kalah, sasuke menghianati Naruto dan berniat untuk menguasai dunia shinobi. Terjadilah pertarungan atara mereka berdua yang berakhir dengan kematian mereka. Shinigami yang tidak senang dengan kematian _the child of destiny _atau Naruto, mengirim Naruto kembali ke masa lalu sehingga Naruto dapat menjalani takdirnya sebagai _child of destiny dengan lebih baik. _

Warning

Ceritanya gaje, ga rame, update ga tentu, dan mungkin ga sampai tamat.  
>Godlike Naruto.<br>Kalau ga suka, ga usah baca.

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya**

Chapter 2

10 october 18xx

Yondaime hokage sedang melakukan ritual untuk menekan kekuatan kyuubi sehingga tidak lepad dari segelnya ketika istrinya uzumaki kushina akan melahirkan. "bertahanlah sayang, sebentar lagi anak kita naruto akan keluar" ujar yondaime mencoba menenangkan istringya. Hingga akhirnya suara kehidupan yang baru terdengar "OWAAA!", tangisan bayi yang baru lahir, naruto _the child of destiny, _ baru saja di lahirkan kembali.

Betapa bahagianya yondaime pada saat itu, "sayang, anak kita laki-laki. Naruto akan bernama naruto". kushina pun tidak sabar ingin melihat anaknya itu "kemarikan dia minato, aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat naruto". yondaime mencium pipi anaknya memberikan anaknya itu pada sang istri.

"Dia begitu lucu, lihatlah dia sangat mirim dengan mu. Rambut kuning dengan mata biru. Suatu hari aku yakin dia akan jadi orang yang hebat" kushina mengelus elus pipi anaknya kemudian mengecupnya. Sebagai orang tua mereka berdua sangat bahagia akan lahirnya sang buah hati.

Akan tetapi, sang _masked man_ atau kita tahu sebagai uchiha obito menyerang merka dengan tiba-tiba, "jadi disini kau rupanya, _jinchuuriki of kyuubi._ " sambil menggunakan kamuinya mendadak dia muncul di belakang minato dan menyerangnya. Membuat minato menjauh dari kushina untuk sesaat. Pada waktu sesaat itu, sang _masked man _merusak segel kyuubi yang sedang melemah akibat kushina melahirkan. Sehingga kyuubi pun keluar "ROOAAARR!". Dengan menggunakan kamuinya, sang masked man mentelelport kyuubi ke tengah tengah desa. Sehingga mulai terjadi keributan besar.

Yondaime terkejut dan khawatir melihat istrinya terkulai lemas disamping anaknya, dengan menggunakan hiraishinnya ia menyerang si _masked man. _Namun si masked man, tiba – tiba menghilang. Dan muncul di atas pohon secara tiba – tiba. Sambil menunjukan sebelah mata sharingan yang terlihat. "seorang Uchiha? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melepaskan kyuubi? Apa tujuanmu?"

Namun sang _masked man _malah tertawa, "Ha ha ha ha ha, aku adalah uchiha madara, desa ini lebih baik hancur bersama para penduduk konoha biadab ini". dia pun menghilang dengan kamui nya. Menyisakan kyuubi yang mengamuk di desa.

Minato melihat kyuubi memporakporandakan desa, melihat anaknya yang baru lahir, dia mendapatkan ide untuk menyegel kembali kyuubi ke dalam tubuh anaknya. Dengan kilatan kuning yondaime pun menghilang dari tempat itu, yang kemudian muncul di desa menghadapi kyuubi.

Ratusan shinobi konoha mencoba menghentikan kyuubi, tapi semua itu percuma banyak ninja konoha ya tewas pada saat itu. "Yondaime-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Kyuubi no kitsune tiba – tiba muncul dan mengamuk" seorang anbu berkata.

Segera pemimpin desa konoha tersebut memberikan perintah "3 detik, kalian alihkan perhatian kyuubi setidak nya 3 detik, aku akan mencoba menteleportkannya ke tempat yang jauh dari desa". Mendengar itu para shinobi konoha mulai bertindak.

Para anggota nara clan menghentikan ke Sembilan ekor milik kyuubi agar tidak menciptakan kerusakan lebih jauh, sedangakan para akamichi merubah tubuh mereka menjadi raksasa untuk menghentikan gerakan kyuubi. Saat itulah yondaime menggunakan jurus _hiraishin-_nya, menteleport kyuubi ke tempat istri dan anaknya yang baru lahir itu.

Kushina yang baru sadar dari pingsannya melihat sang suami sedang bersiap menggunakan _Shikifuin, _dan dapat terlihat naruto sedang menangis di dekat minato. Melihat itu, kushina mengerti bahwa suaminnya berniat menjadikan naruto sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi yang berikutnya. "Minato, hentikan!". Tapi minato sudah memulai menggunakan jurusnya "_Shikifuin._ Maafkan aku saying, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan demi menyelamatkan desa. "dia memanggil shinigami dan berniat menyegel kekuatan 'yang' kyuubi bersama jiwanya di tubuh Shinigami, dan kekuatan 'ying' ke naruto.

Pada saat itu kumpulan shinobi berdatangan di pimpin oleh sarutobi hiruzen, atau lebih di kenal sandaime hokage. Mereka menyaksikan betapa marahnya kushina pada sang suami "Dasar bodoh kau minato!, hidup sebagai jinchuuriki penuh derita, mereka dihina, di asingkan dan bahkan di siksa oleh orang – orang di sekitarnya. Kau hanya akan membuat hidup anak kita menderita seumur hidupnya!"

Saat itu sosok Shinigami telah muncul, minato memberikan pesan terakhirnya kepada sarutobi, "sarutobi, ini adalah perintah terakhirku sebagai hokage. Aku ingin warga konoha melihat naruto sebagai pahlawan yang memenjarakan kyuubi". Sarutobi langsung mengangguk "baiklah minato jika itu maumu".

Saat itu minato melanjutkan jutsunya _Shikifuin _memerintahkan shinigami mengambil sebagian jiwa kyuubi, dan sekaligus bersiap menyegel kyuubi pada saat dia melemah. Akan tetapi sang Shinigami bertindak seperti yang di perkirakan minato. "Shinigami-sama aku memanggil mu untuk mengambil jiwa kyuubi". Shinigami tertawa **"ha ha ha ha, kau mortal. Beraninya kau memerintahku." **Suara sang Shinigami membuat semua orang tak sadarkan diri kecuali minato, minato pun berkeringat dingin mendengar suara Shinigami. bahkan genjutsu mengontrol kyuubi langsung lenyap, membuat kyuubi berhenti mengamuk.

Shinigami kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuubi **"Kyuubi, terimalah takdirmu, untuk mendampingi **_**the child of destiny**_**, sebagai **_**protector of nature**_** bersama saudara – saudara - mu". **Kyuubi pun menunduk di hadapan Shinigami **"baik Shinigami-sama, aku akan setia pada legacy dari rikudo-jiji".** Shinigami pun menyegel kyuubi bersama jiwa naruto dari masadepan ke dalam tubuh bayi naruto.

Sang bayi yang sebelumnya menangis kini tak sadarkan diri. Tertidur dengan lelap. Setelah itu, sang Shinigami kembali kea rah minato **"minato, kau tidak tau apa yang baru saja kau coba lakukan, keseimbangan alam dunia ini akan rusak, dan kekacauan besar akan terjadi. Sebagai hukuman untukmu, aku akan mengambil jiwa mu dan jiwa istrimu. Kalian berdua akan ditugaskan untuk melatih **_**child of destiny **_**nanti jika saatnya tiba". **

Pada saat itu minato hanya bisa pasrah, dia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apa – apa. Hanya bisa terima jiwa nya dan jiwa istrinya di ambil oleh sang Shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-start Summary

Setelah kaguya sang dewi kelinci atau dikenal sebagai _mother of chakra_ kalah, sasuke menghianati Naruto dan berniat untuk menguasai dunia shinobi. Terjadilah pertarungan atara mereka berdua yang berakhir dengan kematian mereka. Shinigami yang tidak senang dengan kematian _the child of destiny _atau Naruto, mengirim Naruto kembali ke masa lalu sehingga Naruto dapat menjalani takdirnya sebagai _child of destiny dengan lebih baik._

_**Author note : **_

_**Utbu minta maaf jika tidak ada riview yang utbu balas, karena utbu sendiri ga yakin cerita ini bagus, kurang PD intinya.**_

_**hampir semua review bilang fic ini word-nya terlalu pendek, untuk itu Utbu ucapkan mohon maaf kepada para pembaca fic ini. **_

_**Utbu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa buat chapter yang panjang, dikarenakan kesibukan Utbu kuliah dan pekerjaan Utbu sebagai seorang programmer yang gajinya kecil (waduh jadi curhat nih..,).**_

***PENTING harus dibaca:**

Tolong baca permintaan maaf Utbu sebagai penulis atas ketidak puasan para pembaca terhadap fic ini, di **Author note** pada section Warning!

lupa Utbu tambahkan di dalam summary sebelumnya, fic ini _**BUKAN**__**YAOI**_**. **

Pairing **sengaja tidak diberitahu dengan siapa**, berdasarkan pengalaman Utbu membaca ffn naruto, Utbu berhenti baca sebuah fic ketika Utbu merasa naruto di pasangkan dengan seorang yang menurut Utbu tidak cocok (contoh : tsunade, dia udah nenek nenek, memulai cinta antara nenek-nenek lebih dari 50 tahun dengan bocah 13 tahunan, Kan ga lucu).  
>Mungkin juga harem, Atau mungkin malah ga ada pairing. Kalau pengen tahu, baca fic ini sampai tamat (itu juga kalau Utbu nulisnya sampai tamat)<p>

Kemudian, berdasarkan review yang mengatakan 'alurnya jangan terlalu cepat', utbu sedang mencoba buat sedikit cerita tentang masa kecilnya naruto. (tadinya mau utbu skip 13 tahun kemudian)

Warning!

Ceritanya gaje, ga rame, update ga tentu, dan mungkin ga sampai tamat, chapternya pendek.  
>Godlike Naruto.<br>Kalau ga suka, ga usah baca.

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya**

Chapter 3

2 tahun setelah _kyuubi attack_. Di _orphanage._

Naruto sendirian di sebuah ruangan, tidak ada yang peduli. Dia bahkan tidak di beri makan seharian. 'mereka benar – benar keterlaluan, kenapa dulu aku sempat berkorban mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan orang – orang seperti mereka. Dengan teganya mereka membuat bayi berumur 2 tahun kelaparan selama 2 hari' terdengarlah suara kyuubi kemudian **"itulah sebabnya, aku tidak suka manusia. Mereka bisa lebih rendah dari binatang, hanya sangat sedikit orang yang berbeda. Seperti kau dan rikudo-jiji"**

'oh kurama, kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak se-aktif ini di kehidupan ku yang sebelumnya' Naruto berkata. **"itu karena aku yang sebelumnya kehilangan yin chakra, aku yang saat ini memiliki kekuatan penuh" **kemudian nada kyuubi berubah menjadi serius **"Naruto, aku sudah melihat ingatan mu mengenai kehidupanmu yang lalu. Aku ingin kau mengerti, konoha tidak sebaik seperti yang kau kira. Ingat mereka, para penduduk desa pernah menyiksamu setelah kau keluar dari **_**orphanage**_** saat kau berumur 4 tahun dulu. Dan aku yakin mereka akan melakukannya lagi"**

ditempat kosong itu Naruto menggunakan kesempatannya memakai kamigan, menciptakan susu dari ketiadaan. 'kamigan (mata dewa, terkesan maksaain tapi biarin) ini benar – bernar bermanfaat'. Naruto coba mendinginkan kepalanya dulu sebelum berdiskusi dengan kyuubi lagi.

Kamigan, adalah doujutsu yang dimiliki naruto yang tercipta di karenakan bersatunya jiwa indra dan Ashura, juga hagomoro(rikudo-sennin) dan hamura. Jiwa indra membuat doujutsunya memiliki kekuatan sharinggan, kemudian jiwa hagomoro membuatnya memiliki kemampuan rinengan, lalu jiwa hamura menjadikan dia mampu melihat seperti byakugan. Terakhir jiwa Ashura, menjadikan naruto stamina monster dan memberkahi naruto dengan super healing factor yang membuat naruto tidak akan pernah sakit dan mampu pulih 100% dari luka apapun dengan menggunakan chakra yang ada.

_AN: Untuk bentuknya gimana? Banyangin aja dengan background byakugan punya lingkaran rinengan dengan di tengah bentuk ems sharinggan. Kalau binggung, gambar sendiri. Kalau jelek, ya biarin itu terserah Utbu selaku penulis fic ini._

Kemudian nada Naruto berubah serius untuk berbicara dengan kyuubi 'aku tahu kurama, aku sadar bahwa konoha tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Dan pada saat para penduduk desa mencoba untuk menyiksaku. Saat itu juga mereka akan menghadap Shinigami dan kita akan pergi meninggalkan konoha untuk hidup yang lebih baik".

**Time skip 2 tahun kemudian, Naruto umur 4 tahun.**

Naruto baru saja di keluarkan secara paksa dari _orphanage, _sekarang dia sedang di kejar – kejar oleh penduduk desa. "tangkap iblis rubah itu!" teriak salah satu penduduk desa. Naruto mencoba mengiring mereka ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggal penduduk. Maksudnya adalah supaya lebih mudah ketika melarikan diri dari konoha.

Akhirnya Naruto di kepung di hutan dekat dinding perbatasan konoha. "kau tidak bisa lari lagi iblis rubah, kami akan membalas perbuatan mu dan menyelesaikan apa yang yondaime hokage lakukan (maksudnya membunuh kyuubi)" . dan mereka pun serentak menyerang naruto.

expressi ketakutan buatan Naruto pun menghilang berganti dengan expressi wajah yang dingin. Tidak ingin mempublikasikan doujutsunya, maka dia menggunakan pedang zanpakuto miliknya _"bangunlah zangetsu" _Naruto berbisik, tiba tiba muncul sebuah pedang dari tangan Naruto (jangan berpikir pedangnya sebesar pedang shikai ichigo kurosaki, pedang nya berbentuk sama tapi ukurannya menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuh naruto).

Dengan cepat Naruto bergerak menebas para penduduk tersebut, sekitar 200 lebih orang penyerang pada saat itu menjerit kesakitan sebelum kematian mereka. Para penduduk tersebut mati dengan mengenaskan, semua kepala mereka tertebas buntung.

Naruto pun dapat merasakan kekuatan yang di serap setelah menebas para penduduk, "wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan yang ku serap sebesar ini", kagum dengan kekuatan baru yang di dapatnya, kyuubi pun memberi komentar **"itu karena meskipun mereka lemah, kekuatan mereka sedikit, tapi akan menjadi besar kalau di gabung dalam satu **_**entity.**_**" **Naruto mengerti, 'kekuatan yang di miliki zanpakuto ini sangat hebat, mirip dengan pedang kisame samehada, tapi perbedaannya kekuatan yang diserap menjadi kekuatan ku**'.**

tidak lama kemudian muncul 4 ROOT anbu, "uzumaki naruto, kau bersalah atas pembantaian penduduk konoha. Kau harus ikut kami menghadap danzo-sama" salah satu nya berbicara. Naruto berniat untuk pergi dari konoha, kenapa dia mau menurut? Pikirnya saat itu. "maaf sekali, tapi aku bercana untuk pergi dari sini".

"kalau begitu kami tidak mempunyai pilihan, kami akan membawamu dengan paksa" setelah itu dia tiba tiba mencoba menusuk naruto dari depan. Beruntung nya naruto, setelah tubuhnya menyerap kekuatan para penduduk desa, sekarang kekuatan yang dimilikinya sudah meingkat kira – kira se level chunin. Jadi walaupun di serang tiba – tiba naruto dapat bereaksi tepat pada waktunya. Walaupun penyerangnya memiliki kekuatan se level elite anbu, tapi karena dia menganggap remeh musuhnya kini dia mendapat ganjarannya.

Dengan cepat naruto mengelak ke samping dan menusuk jantung orang tersebut. Dia pun mati seketika. Dengan kematian ROOT anbu tersebut, naruto bertambah kuat, naruto pun dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang naruto sudah lebih kuat dari 3 root anbu yang tersisa. Tapi, naruto sengaja tidak menujukan perubahan kekuatan yang drastis itu. Dia memperlihatkan expressi terkejut, membuat para ROOT anbu yang lain menganggapnya naruto hanya beruntung, karena rekannya gegabah meremehkan kemampuan anak berusia 4 tahun.

Kini serangan ROOT anbu lebih terorganisir setelah melihat kematian rekan mereka, naruto di kepung kemudian di serang dari 3 arah sekaligus. Pedang – pedang root anbu sudah mengincar bagian bagian vital yang dapat melumpuhkan naruto. mereka yakin naruto tidak akan mati karena kyuubi.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat datang, ketika para root anbu sudah berada di jarak yang tepat, dengan tidak membuang waktu naruto menyerang mereka yang tersisa "_dance of thousands sword" _naruto bergerak seolah olah ada ribuan pedan bersamanya. Tanpa ada kesempatan melawan ke 3 root anbu yang tersisa tadi, kini mereka semua mati.

"aku harus segera pergi sekarang, sebelum ninja yang lain datang" naruto memanjat dinding tanpa menggunakan kedua tangannya seperti saat dia berlatih _chackra control tree climbing_, kemudian naruto melewati dinding pembatas konoha. Naruto pun memulai hidup barunya di luar konoha.


End file.
